Anceles Practice RP
(***) *is practicing her music outside, playing her keyboard and singing soothingly* * (***) I am tired of this place, I hope people change I need time to replace what I gave away * (***) And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small Though I try to resist I still want it all * (***) *plays a piano solo soothingly* Only fools fall for you...only fools fall....only fools fall for you...only fools fall... * 8:46DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Already outside sitting on top of a well-made cloth that she was using to avoid dirtying her clothes, she tries to concentrate in a strategy however she is interrupted by the music of *** and focus on hear it first since she was curious* * (Celeste) Interesting... * 8:47Gogogadget831(***) I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes I see a little house on the hill and children's names * (***) I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray But everything is shattering and it's my mistake * (***) Only fools fall for you....only fools fall....only fools do what I do....only fools fall.... * (***) *switches to a new song* * (***) Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake * (***) Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way * (***) I want it thaaaat way....I want it...that way... * 8:50DarkMaster999(Celeste) Confessional : Ok so right now my team includes a stupid slave that follow everything that Gretchen says and I have nooo interest in have a team like that, Audrey which is OK I guess and...*** which is surprisingly the only person on this that I actually relate but I don't know if I would ally with her... * (Celeste) Confessional Duh its so obvious who I'm going to try to ally in this team...reliable, smart and someone that didn't piss me off yet. If you haven't guessed it, yes its ***. * 8:51Gogogadget831(***) Confessional: Wow, this game has already kicked it into high gear. My team is pretty much useless, except for *sighs dreamily* Celeste. No ***, stop! She's your teammate! You need to keep it professional! * (***) Confessional: I should ask her if she wants to join an alliance....but what if she thinks I'm a creep and tells me to fuck off? * 8:52DarkMaster999(Celeste) *Gets up from the ground and goes to the direction of the girl playing the music(***) and start to talk with her* * (Celeste) I have to admit you have a good voice and that music isn't bad, not my favorite style but I can stand that... * 8:52Gogogadget831(***) *sees Celeste walking by* Oh good morning Celeste! * (***) Did you sleep well? *blushes* Awww thank you * 8:54DarkMaster999(Celeste) Good Morning to you too *Gives that confident smile and that creepy soft laugh of her* * 8:54Gogogadget831(***) Yeah, I've been playing piano and singing for many years, and I'm part of a band at home. We tour around town a lot! * 8:55DarkMaster999(Celeste) Well, a little * (Celeste) I see, interesting... * 8:55Gogogadget831(***) Got any hobbies at home? * 8:56DarkMaster999(Celeste) Well normally I attend many famous theaters and have the glory to hear incredible orchestras... * (Celeste) Most of the time I'm travelling from country to country, winning events around the world of many games * 8:57Gogogadget831(***) That sounds amazing! I love Broadway shows, like Phantom of the Opera and some Shakespeare * (***) Wow! That sounds incredible!! I've always wanted to travel the world * 8:57DarkMaster999(Celeste) Poker, Card Games, Mahjong just to name a few.. * 8:57Gogogadget831(***) Oooo coool. I've always wanted to get into some card games * 8:57DarkMaster999(Celeste) Well I see that you have a good taste too... * 8:58Gogogadget831(***) I'm also the president of an LGBT organization on campus! * (***) And I love Taekwondo martial arts * 8:59DarkMaster999(Celeste) Oh *Suprised about that last information* Interesting... *Faking a comfortable smile however doesn't know to face the situation* * (Celeste) Well I prefer to use my mind when the thing is fighting... * 8:59Gogogadget831(***) You okay? You seem uncomfortable about something... * 9:00DarkMaster999(Celeste) That's kinda how I manage to be a incredible gambler *Shows a confident smile* * (Celeste) Uncomfortable? Haha no no * 9:00Gogogadget831Confessional (***) Did I make a mistake by implying that I'm queer/lesbian?? *facepalm* * (***) You can defs be honest with me no matter what * 9:01DarkMaster999(Celeste) Confessional WHAT?! NO WHAT?! THIS GIRL CAN SEE THROUGH MY LIES?! *A little pissed because of the fact but the return to the "rich" composure* Well she's more inteligent then I thought...I like it *Shows a real satisfying smile* * 9:01Gogogadget831(***) I don't judge, even though I get nervous about being judged myself * 9:01DarkMaster999(Celeste) Oh its ok actually * (Celeste) I don't take to account any preferences like that *With a determined tone in her statement* * 9:02Gogogadget831(***) Well...I have a confession to make Celeste... * (***) I....don't live with my parents anymore * 9:03DarkMaster999(Celeste) Oh...I'm sorry about you *Shows some emotions that she kinda know what she have passed* * 9:03Gogogadget831(***) I live in an apartment near my university, only with my small white puppy. When I told my parents that I was queer, they told me that they didn't want me to live with them anymore... * (***) So, I have to work so much along with school in order to fend for myself. *starts tearing up* * 9:04DarkMaster999(Celeste) Confessional I have problems with my family, HUGE problems so I'm kinda symphatize with the girl * (Celeste) Hey, hey calm down.... * 9:05Gogogadget831(***) I just feel so ashamed being me....and along with my anxiety and depression....it sucks * 9:05DarkMaster999(Celeste) You really know how to fight well huh... *Looks to her with satisfied smile* * 9:05Gogogadget831(***) I was also bullied for most of my life in school for being queer and....and...I didn't make friends until I joined university * (***) I was forced to leave home a few months ago * 9:05DarkMaster999(Celeste) Ashame of being yourself? Please are you really being serious?! *Change her tone drastically to a angered one* * (Celeste) You can't be ashamed of being yourself, life is not something easy you know * 9:06Gogogadget831(***) Oh Celeste....I....I....am * 9:06DarkMaster999(Celeste) And even though its hard, you have to adapt that situation * 9:06Gogogadget831(***) I have friends, but I wish I had friends I was closer with.... * (***) But my anxiety always pushes them away....and I get so depressed....:'( * 9:07DarkMaster999(Celeste) Maybe with not only adaptation but with a bit of luck, a thing that all people need * 9:07Gogogadget831(***) I wish I had a friend who I could completely open up to....and....and....hug them when I'm feeling sad * 9:07DarkMaster999(Celeste) aah... * (Celeste) * Ops * 9:08Gogogadget831(***) I'm so sorry for letting that all out....oh jesus....what have i done? * 9:08DarkMaster999(Celeste) [Confessional : Ok fine, I will do it...*Glares to the camera giving her finger that was using the ring to the camera* * (Celeste) *Hugs *** and tries to calm her down* * 9:09Gogogadget831Confessional (***) Oh god....she's not gonna like me for being a nervous wreck....oh god what have i done * 9:09DarkMaster999(Celeste) Well, I admit I kinda know how you feel but you need now to adapt and I can offer you something, a ally in this game... * (Celeste) So do you agree? * 9:10Gogogadget831(***) Oh my gosh...you want to start an alliance...with me? * 9:10DarkMaster999(Celeste) Yes. * 9:10Gogogadget831(***) *shakes her hand* I accept *smiles more confidently, wiping her tears away* * (***) I won't let you down * 9:11DarkMaster999(Celeste) *Stops hugging her and suddenly give her hand to *** shake, after she accept she show a confident and satisfied smile in her face* I hope you not... * (Celeste) Confessional First I'm not being sweet I'm just playing the game, getting allies, talking with people, winning challenges... * 9:11Gogogadget831(***) Thanks for the hug by the way. You're a great friend! * 9:12DarkMaster999(Celeste) No problem, now if excuse me... * (Celeste) *Go to the cabin, she wants to drink a little of her royal milk tea* * 9:12Gogogadget831(***) As you wish! *gives a salute and runs off to prepare Celeste's milk tea* * 9:13DarkMaster999(Celeste) *Looks to *** going to the cabin for something, realizes she was going to do her tea and don't stop her and let *** pass first* * (Celeste) Or she's really guillable or she's a sweet person... * 9:14Gogogadget831Confessional (***) I'm not going to let Celeste down! I'm going to show her that I'm a good friend to her....and potential girlfriend . UGH! KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL, *** * 9:14DarkMaster999(Celeste) Maybe the two... * 9:15Gogogadget831Confessional (***) I sure hope she isn't playing me like Heather though... *gulps* * (***) *prepares milk tea for Celeste and scurries out the door to give her the tea* * (***) Here's your milk tea, Celeste! Hope you like it! * 9:17DarkMaster999(Celeste) *Start drinking the Royal Milk tea *** prepared she drinks every single drop of it and the suddenly let the cup fall in the ground* Oh... *She show a surprise look in her face but not in negative way though* * 9:17Gogogadget831(***) *gulps a little* So....do you like it? * 9:18DarkMaster999(Celeste) Confessional THAT is how you do my tea, heh maybe ***'s going to be a good person to have contact after the show at least she's the second person that do this tea right...*Looks to the camera and says with a teasing tone* See Hifumi? That's how you do it *Shows a smile* * (Celeste) *She shows finally other emotion and gives a happy smile to *** and thumbs up* Its perfect, so perfect that I can't even believe * 9:19Gogogadget831(***) Wow! I'm glad you like it! * Confessional (***) EEEEEEE!!!! SHE LOVED IT!! *mutters to self* I hope she loves me more than that.... ugh! Not now ***! Focus on the game! * 9:20DarkMaster999(Celeste) Thank you *** even though I didn't ask I appreciated how reliable you are *Smiles* * 9:20Gogogadget831(***) You're welcome, Celeste! What are friends for? * ((***) We're friends, right? * (***) *laughs nervously* * 9:21DarkMaster999(Celeste) Yeah *She's a little uncomfortable but this time fakes her emotion sucessfully* we're friends *Smiles* * 9:22Gogogadget831Confessional (***) *facepalms herself* NOT...THAT...FAR...***! * 9:22DarkMaster999(Celeste) Confessional Friends, I rarely have any...well aside the ones from my class, but still... * (Celeste) You don't need to be nervous around me, you can count with me * 9:23Gogogadget831(***) Oh thank you! *smiles more confidently* Category:Anceles